choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Whisper
Whisper, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a famous thief and a member of the elite organization, The Rooks. She is a potential ally for your crew. She is first seen in Chapter 4. Appearance Whisper has brown eyes and brown hair, which she wears in a high bun, and tan skin. She may or may not wear glasses, as it is possible to be part of a disguise. Personality Whisper appears quiet and polite upon meeting her, with fast and nimble hands and reflexes. However, she can be threatening as is the case with Carlisle when he huffs and puffs at you and your crew at his wedding. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Niles Edison Upon running into her at the Trask Island prison, Edison (if recruited) points out in awe that she is one of the most famous thieves and fellow member of the Rooks. In Chapter 7, when you both go to meet the Broker, she is there. In Chapter 16, she appears in Niles' good ending. Your Character On your way out after you freed Eris from her cell, Whisper gets your attention and tries to persuade you to free her. When asked what would be in it for you, she asks if you have ever heard of the 'Vatican Job' - a six-man job in 2013, where 300 million was stolen in art, over the span of a guitar solo; she tells you it wasn't six-men, that it was just one-woman: her. Eris tells you that she is the one who gave her the intel on the potential recruits. If you free her, she and the Rooks will owe you a favor. In Chapter 7, she tells you that she is keeping tabs on you, and that the favor they owe you isn't one that you can ask for; it is one they will provide when the timing is right and they want to. In this case, in Chapter 14, she will disguise herself as Carlisle's wedding coordinator, Agnes, and help your team deflect attention. Whoever your thief is, Whisper pushes their cart to the kitchen so they can escape. Barrett Carlisle To gain access to Carlisle's wedding, Whisper sends Agnes on a cruise in the Caribbean and takes her place. In Chapter 15, when Carlisle catches you, Rye, your Muscle, and your Grifter in the hall, Whisper throws a smokescreen and guides you to the exit. When the smoke clears, you find all the guards unconscious and Whisper gags and zip-ties Carlisle. She threatens to paralyze him in his sleep if he comes after her or her allies. To you, she says her debt is repaid. She will make sure Carlisle doesn't follow. Gallery THMCh04 - Whisper.jpg|In Prison Garb Trivia *Her character model has been used in various series, such as Anita from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals